User talk:Nightslayer2
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the The Life of Bruce Wayne page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Dog of War (talk) 20:45, November 7, 2013 (UTC) Sure, dude, So what are your plans for S2? Also can we chat? I wanted to share with you ideas for The Knight. Bat24 8/19/15 Actually I plan, to give you some ideas here, Maybe have another Arrow/ Flash crossover, If you want introduce Vicki Vale in S3. Bat24 I think that Bruce could begin dating Vicki, which will make Julie jealous. I think that Harvey could start dating Julie for the third season, Also who could play Saphire Stagg? Bat24 Ok, I look forward to Season Three. :) Bat24 In S3, I'm introducing a new boyfriend, like Jason Teague, What can his name be in The Knight? Bat24 8/20/15 I made up a character, called Lucas Teague, also what could happen in the Smallville crossover? I plan on having The Blur appear again. Bat24 8/20/15 Ok thanks. Bat24 8/21/15 I'm not sure, what other characters do you want? Bat24 8/22/15 Will it be the Joker's version of the Red Hood? Bat24 8/23/15 Lets both, come up with our own ideas, We can help each other, but I don't want you to copy my idea for Metamorpho. Bat24 8/27/15 For The Knight Season Four, who could play Vicki Vale? Should she be Adam's cousin, or someone she does not know. Bat24 8/28/15 Thanks, I will add that into S4, Also did you ask if I had ideas for my S5, or your season 5? Bat24 I thought you finished S5, I just read it, it has 16 Episodes. Bat24 Does Bruce, have an evil side yet? Also, you can do, a Smallville Crossover, maybe a three parter, with Smallville, Arrow and The Flash. Bat24 I like your new Season 5, Want ideas for S6? Bat24 8/29/15 Can we work together on my TV series called Paranormal? Its on Idea Wiki. Bat24 9/8/15 Its about two brothers, who go after a demon who kidnapped their mother, Along the first season they encounter Monsters, Ghosts, Were-Wolf's and Vampires. Bat24 9/9/15 Do you want to go to Idea Wiki's chat, to plan it? Bat24 I wanted vampires and were-wolves to be just, normal, not a hybrid. Bat24 9/11/15 Hey man, I was wondering if you have any ideas for my Knight Season Five. Bat24 9/18/15 I have plans for Julie's relationship with Bruce, also I was going to save Nathan from being evil, for like Season 7. For now, he is making questonable decisions, Also what DC comic characters should I use? Bat24 Sure, who can play Harvey Dent? Bat24 Sounds good. :) Bat24 Can you make character pages, for The Knight? I don't know how to do it. Bat24 9/19/15 I'll introduce Harvey Dent in the 6th season, Also what Episode of S5, should I do the Earth 2 Episode? And can you make the character pages for me? Bat24 9/20/15 I think the main villain should be Man-Bat. Maybe you could introduce him as a friend of Barbera's father. Bat24 12/21/15 Actually have Man Bat be a recurring villain, and Lady Shiva seems like she could be the main villain to me. Have her as a member of the League Of Assassins or, she could lead her own team of Asssasins Bat24 12/22/15 Your series is good. :) Are you planning a new season to Batgirl? Bat24 12/27/15